How long is forever?
by justpink
Summary: "I think forever is being with someone you love, that can make brighten your day with just one smile…even in the afterlife."


**Okie, before you read this story, I just have to give you guys a few heads up. This story was inspired by the book called "**_The Truth About Forever_**" by Sarah Dessen (I recommend you guys to READ IT!), a banjun drama that Choikang Changmin (TVXQ! :3) starred in, A Millionaire's First Love (watch it! it's a must-see movie!) and the song "Insa" by TVXQ! (of course!). **

**Also, the **_Italics _**represent thoughts and a flashback in the story. Hopefully, this doesn't confuse you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah…I don't own anything…not even **_**Bleach**_**.**

**Lastly, many thanks to narcotic_lullaby! **

**

* * *

**

_Ichigo…how long is forever?_

"What the fuck do you mean her days are limited?" Ichigo fumed at the doctor, his hands clenched into fists as if he was ready to punch someone anytime.

"I'm sorry, son. You should have taken her here earlier…"

"Tell me_. _Who the hell are _you_ to decide whether she lives or not?" Ichigo yelled stepping towards the doctor.

"Ichigo, just listen to what the doctor says." A new voice joined in.

Ichigo turned to his father, Isshin, only to glare at him.

"If no one helps her then who will?"

Isshin sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just have faith..." His father whispered "Just have faith in her."

Ichigo just blankly stared at him before taking his hand off his shoulder and muttering a desperate "Whatever" as he walked away.

How could this happen to him? Yesterday Rukia was just having fun kicking him in the knee after he commented about her height. She was so energetic and happy when they got home and even helped Yuzu out in the kitchen preparing for their dinner. Her eyes were so full of emotion that you can't even tell that she was…_No_. This isn't real. His mind was just playing games on him. He just can't accept it…but unfortunately everything just came crashing down on him.

He stood in front of the door where Rukia was confined. He slowly grabbed the knob and turned it. He stepped in, scanning the room. His eyes instantly landed in Rukia's body on the bed full of wires and the oxygen mask on her face. He could hear the beep of the heart rate machine as he stepped closer to her. She looks so weak, pale, and un-Rukia-like. He sat down next to her, careful not to wake her up, she sensed his presence.

"Ichigo…" she said in a barely audible voice.

Ichigo leaned closer, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. He took her hand into his and started to rub it unconsciously to make it warm. She opened her eyes, her beautiful and lively eyes now dull and blank.

"Ichigo," she said again, tears forming in her eyes.

Whatever resolve he was trying to hold in before, everything just came spilling out. He took her hand into his face as he started to sob softly.

'_What the hell am I doing?' _he thought angrily. _'If I can't stay strong in front of her then who will? How am I suppose to tell her everything was going to be alright?'_

"Ichigo…" Said man looked up, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"Take me out of here…"she pleaded "I don't want to be in here…I don't like it here…_please_."

"You know I can't do that." he whispered.

"_Please…" _she cried.

"Rukia…"

"Promise me, Ichigo"

"I-"

"_Promise me, _please. Just listen to me once." she urged as she gripped his hand tighter.

"I promise."

"Rukia…you sure about this?" Ichigo asked as Rukia gently placed her head on his shoulder.

Rukia turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes. It took two days or so to take out Rukia out of the hospital without anyone noticing them. Their conversation before it all happened was still fresh on Ichigo's mind.

_Ichigo quietly entered Rukia's room and slowly approached her. Feeling Ichigo's presence, Rukia woke up and smiled at him. _

"_Are we leaving _now_?" she whined as she slowly got up._

"_Yeah, just be quiet and stay still." he replied as he gathered her items._

"_It's not like I can do anything other than be quiet…" she whispered to herself._

_He quickly removed the oxygen mask and wires off Rukia, completely oblivious to what she just said. _

"_Are you sure about this?" he asked one last time._

"_Yes" she replied instantly as she climbed on his back._

"_Alright…let's go."_

Thankfully, they got out safe and were now riding a bus to Karukara Town to visit Rukia's favorite place.

The park.

It may sound childish, but it's the park where they had met and was the best place to see a beautiful sunset. It was also the perfect place to reminisce, sit, and just think. That's what they needed now.

"Ichigo, yes, I'm sure," she replied, slightly annoyed, "That's the tenth time you asked me that question. Ask me one more time, I'll punch you in the head."

"If you can reach it." he teased as he looked out the window.

She hit his head, _hard, _proving her point.

"Ow! That hurts!" He screamed as he placed hand on her messy hair to make it even messier.

"Stop that!" she yelled and fought back.

They both started to laugh out of nowhere, their problems vanishing into thin air. It felt like everything was back to normal…As soon as their laughter ceased, Rukia place her head once again on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It's just that…I don't have any certain items to give to you when you need it." he explained as he looked at her hair.

"Relax, I'm sure I won't need anything, so just chill." she reassured him and slipped her hand into his.

"Okay…"

The bus ride took a little longer than it normally would and the sun was still shining brightly as the bus went to a stop. Ichigo got up to help Rukia but she refused and got up herself. They walked out of the bus, hand in hand, and headed straight to the park. Rukia led Ichigo to her favorite spot and was the perfect place to watch the sunset. She sat down and looked up, smiling at him as she patted the space next to her for Ichigo to sit. He couldn't help but smile back and sat down next to her. After he sat down, she placed her head into his chest and his arms automatically finds itself wrapping around her small form.

"Ichigo?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"How long do you think forever is?" she asked innocently.

He didn't reply instead he rested his chin on top of her head. When she figured he wasn't going to reply, she slowly raised her arm towards the sun, her hand looking as if she was going to grab it.

"For me, I think forever is…growing old…" she laughed a little trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't even be old…" she said after a moment.

"Don't say that." Ichigo managed to choke out.

"Ichigo, I was kidding" she said turning to smile at him.

His grip on her tightened to reassure that he was still there with her…or was it the opposite? To make sure _she_ was still there. He smiled sadly at her remark as fresh tears start to fall slowly in her hair. She giggled feeling the tears drop into her hair.

"Are you crying?" she asked "Is the _great _Ichigo crying? For _me_?"

He laughed a little and grabbing her hand that was still on the air. She snuggled closer to Ichigo with a satisfied smile.

"You know I would do anything for you." he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I know"

'_I'm sorry, Ichigo'_ Rukia thought, trying to hold in her tears _'I wish I could do anything for you too. So please, just let me be selfish just this once. For one last time…'_

The sky was turning a shade of a beautiful orange and yellow. The clouds moving, drifting to wherever they want to go. If forever was going to be like this, Ichigo wished he could stop time right now. Go back to past when they were happy and fighting. He wished whenever they have an argument, she would stop talking to him, for it was better than the situation right now. At least, after the argument she would always appear at his door ready to talk to him again. He wished…He wished…she wasn't dying.

"Ichigo…I'm getting tired." she said quietly, "I want to go to sleep"

"Rukia" he begged, shaking her a little when he felt her slowly drifting, "Not yet, please, just a few more minutes…till the sun sets."

"Okay…I'll try…"she replied trying her best to fight off the sleep.

He knew what was about to happen.

After a moment, Ichigo spoke,

"About the question you asked earlier…"

He paused.

"I think forever is being with someone you love, that can make brighten your day with just one smile…even in the afterlife."

He was met with silence. He hugged her tightly knowing she was gone, but in a safer place where she is not suffering.

"For me," he continued, "forever is being with you. So wait for me."

He smiled towards the sky and said,

"Same for you, right? Rukia?"

* * *

**So, that was the most depressing stories I've ever written…and my first IchiRuki one-shot! Yay! So, any thoughts, comments, or suggestions? Just give me your honest opinion! :D Bye Bye!~ **


End file.
